


Are Those Cherubs Glaring at Me?

by SchoolLifeofMutualMagic



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Harry Potter - Fandom, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crossover, Drabble, F/M, Valentine's Day, crackship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3370748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchoolLifeofMutualMagic/pseuds/SchoolLifeofMutualMagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Togami and Koizumi go on a date to Madam Puddifoot’s. It goes just about as well as you would expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are Those Cherubs Glaring at Me?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first ever written part of our DR/SDR2 Hogwarts AU. Complete crackship fic of Byakuya Togami and Mahiru Koizumi. Written specifically for Valentine's Day. We hope you enjoy! Quick warning: Characters involved are at times addressed by first names.

            “Is tardiness typical of Japanese courtship?”

            “Merlin!” Mahiru squeaked. Being as distracted as she currently was, Sonia had managed to sneak up on her, and now she was waiting with wide eyes for an answer that Mahiru had no idea how to provide. It wasn’t, of course, but how was she supposed to answer without saying something that implied things it shouldn’t?

            “Well . . . No,” Mahiru said.

            “Then why haven’t you left yet?” Sonia asked.

            Mahiru had no response. The simple answer would be that she was nervous — and she was — but nerves weren’t the only thing keeping her from exiting the Hufflepuff Common Room and meeting up with her date. Really, the whole idea of a date was daunting, especially on a day that came with as many expectations as Valentine’s Day did. A date on Valentine’s Day implied investment, and investment meant that she had to present herself as someone nicer, quieter, and _better_ than she really was. There would be expectations, and she would have to meet them. More than that, a date on Valentine’s Day meant she would have no camera to hide behind.

            None of these answers, however, were ones that Mahiru was willing to share with Sonia. There were too many rumors already, especially considering that this . . . _thing_ hadn’t even been a thought that had crossed her mind until the incident with the mistletoe three months prior. How word had gotten around so quickly when they had tried to be discreet, Mahiru had no idea, but the rumors had spread and now she could hardly walk down the hall between classes without hearing someone whispering about what she did in broom closets. It struck her, suddenly and with force, that going on this date would only add fuel to the fire. There was no way she could go on this date without everyone knowing.

            Possessed by that thought, Mahiru quickly turned on her heel and headed straight for the tunnel that would lead her back to the safety of her dorm room. If she was lucky no one would notice that she had dressed up, and it would be as if this silly date had never been planned in the first place. Only she and Sonia would have to know, and that was manageable. Even if Mikan was in the dorm, as she often was on her days off from the Hospital Wing, that meant only three people would know, and she could definitely keep that contained.

            She thanked Merlin as she approached the large round door that would lead her further underground and back into the cozy confines of her dorm, but before she could get through the door and hole herself up for the rest of the weekend she felt someone grab her wrist.

            Mahiru had forgotten Sonia was still waiting for an answer.

            “Where do you think you are you going?” Sonia asked, placing a hand on her hip and taking a stance that Mahiru couldn’t help but think made her look less like the friend she knew and more like the princess Sonia actually was. “Byakuya is waiting for you. It would be very rude to ‘sit him up’, as the saying goes.”

            On a normal day — a day when she was less flustered — Mahiru might have gently corrected Sonia’s phrasing. It wasn’t a normal day, however, and so she was left to stand in dumb silence and realize that what she was about to do was very rude. The only reason she had accepted the offer for a date in the first place was to avoid seeming rude, and so it seemed very cowardly to turn away from it now.

            “I wasn’t going to stand him up!” Mahiru said, but Sonia set her jaw and stood her ground. Panicking a little, Mahiru tried to wrench her wrist from Sonia’s grasp. Sonia held firm, leaving Mahiru with no option but to explain herself. “Fine, I was! I was going to stand him up. I just — I got nervous and I realized what a bad idea this is and I . . . I really don’t want to do this.”

            “Why not?” Sonia asked, finally releasing Mahiru’s wrist and assuming a kinder stance. “You seemed quite excited this morning while I was helping you get ready.”

            “I wasn’t excited about the date part,” Mahiru grumbled, blushing brightly. Sonia only blinked, but when she realized that Mahiru had no more to say on the subject she sighed.

            “It is most unfortunate that you are not excited by Byakuya’s courtship of you,” Sonia said. She continued before Mahiru could tell her that whatever she and Byakuya had between them definitely couldn’t be considered a courtship. “Would you like me to go outside and inform him that you do not wish to see him?”

            Mahiru sighed. That _would_ be easier, but . . .

            “No,” she said. “No, I should go. I know I’d be mad if someone cancelled on me last minute.”

            “You do not have to force yourself,” Sonia said, but Mahiru had already made up her mind. She would go, and she would make the best of it. It was only one date, after all, and as soon as it was over she could run back to her dorm and forget it ever happened.

            “I’m going,” Mahiru said. She reached out to hug Sonia, who hugged her back eagerly. Thanking Sonia for her help, she headed towards the entrance of the Common Room.

            “Have a hella good time!” She heard Sonia call out from behind her. Mahiru smiled. She could try, at least.

            Her nerves eased, Mahiru left the Hufflepuff Common Room without a second thought. She was doing the right thing, and if the date didn’t go well then she would have something new to share with Sonia, who had experienced more than her fair share of bad dates. Mahiru’s new positive attitude swelled within her as she crawled out of the barrel that guarded the entrance to the Hufflepuff Basement, and for a brief moment she felt like someone she might take photos of. Her good mood pushed her forward, and she smiled as she saw Byakuya standing at the end of the hall.

            He frowned when he saw her. In an instant Koizumi deflated, her smile shrinking and eventually vanishing. The beautiful pictures that had filled her mind melted away and were quickly replaced by underexposed negatives that promised a final product that she would hate to look at. Her hands flew to where the straps of her camera normally rested, but all they found was the rough, green material of her jacket. Having nothing to grasp, she instead shoved her hands deep into her pockets and slowly came to a stop a few feet in front of Byakuya. He made a show of checking his pocket watch before slowly lifting his chin and looking down at her over the bridge of his nose.

            “You’re late,” he said. Mahiru bristled, clenching her fists within her pockets and scowling. He was lucky she had even decided to come out here, and now he was looking at her like _she_ was the lucky one?

            “I am,” she said, working to keep her voice level to keep from drawing attention in case anyone was nearby. Still, she couldn’t restrain herself from pointing at him accusingly. “I was expecting you to come and knock on the door or something, y’know, like an _actual_ gentleman? I guess I was hoping for too much.”

            “And how, _exactly_ , was I supposed to knock on the door of your Common Room?” Asked Byakuya, sounding more annoyed than Mahiru had heard him since the day with the mistletoe. “Not even _I_ could be expected to approach the Hufflepuff dorms without getting doused in vinegar. Even an imbecile would know that.”

            Mahiru’s temper might have cooled some in the face of his logic if he hadn’t insulted her. Instead, her anger soared as she realized that he thought she was _stupid_ ; the feeling was as strong as it was short-lived, and so it was quickly replaced by a hot wave of humiliation and the burning desire to hide her face.

            “ _Fine_ ,” she snapped. “I get it, I’m not wanted here. You’re a real piece of work, inviting a girl out just to insult her. Do you know that? Because even an imbecile like me knows that’s rude.”

            She abruptly turned on her heel and stomped back down the hall towards the entrance to the Common Room, thanking Merlin that she hadn’t gone and done something even more humiliating like making him chocolates. She had managed to reach the barrels without letting a single tear fall and was about to leave Byakuya behind her where he belonged, but before she could tap out the password she heard him call out behind her.

            “Wait,” he said, his voice quiet but strained. “That’s not what I meant.”

            “Isn’t it?” She asked, a little ashamed that her voice cracked.

            “No,” he said. He didn’t elaborate.

            They were quiet for several minutes, and Mahiru’s ragged breathing was loud in her ears. Byakuya clenched his jaw and opened his mouth to speak several times, but no words ever came from him. Mahiru wished desperately for her camera, both for the comfort it provided and for the chance to take a photo of Byakuya’s flustered expression. With neither option available to her, however, Mahiru grew tired of waiting and moved for the barrels again. This jolted Byakuya out of his stupor, and he cleared his throat before speaking.

            “I did not intend to imply you were an imbecile,” he said, his face sour. Mahiru folded her arms across her chest and waited for more. Seeing that she still hadn’t forgiven him, Byakuya continued. “I was . . . frustrated.”

            Mahiru started knocking on the barrels.

            “I’m sorry,” Byakuya finally spat out. Mahiru turned towards him and glared; the scowl on his face and the tone of his voice both finally softened. “I’m sorry. Now will you please come with me?”

            Mahiru nodded, swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat and moving back towards him.

            “I forgive you,” she said. “Just don’t do it again. And I’m sorry, too. I shouldn’t have been late.”

            Byakuya stared at her as she passed him and turned down the corridor that lead to the entrance of the school. When she realized that he hadn’t followed Mahiru turned, looking at him expectantly. He shook his head and caught up with her, not slowing down as he passed her.

            “Let’s go, then,” he said. She followed quickly after him.

            Their walk to Hogsmeade was quiet, even after she caught back up to him near the stairway that lead back up to the castle’s ground floor. Mahiru breathed a sigh of relief as they passed through the Entrance Hall without seeing any other students. Being late was good for something, after all. Walking down the path to Hogsmeade was a similar experience, though they did see a few people heading back to the castle early. Mahiru did her best not to look at them, but she heard their curious whispers anyways.

            Still, keeping up with Byakuya was a demanding task. He was much taller than she was, and while she normally thought that his height was one of his more attractive features she couldn’t help but be annoyed at how she had to occasionally break into a jog to keep up with his long strides. It was rude, really, and she was about to stop him and demand to know why he wasn’t acting more like a real gentleman and letting _her_ set their pace when Byakuya stopped abruptly in front of a very pink building with foggy windows.

            He had taken her to Madam Puddifoot’s.

            Mahiru was still attempting to process where she was and what, exactly, Byakuya meant by bringing her to a place like this when he entered the café without her. Mahiru huffed and entered the store as well. It smelled strongly of coffee, and each closely packed table was occupied by a different smiling couple and two neglected pink drinks.

            Byakuya ordered his coffee without her, and so Mahiru was left to order her own tea and wander the maze of tables to the empty nook he had found alone. Seeming no more inclined to acknowledge his date now that they were seated than he was while they were walking, Byakuya sipped his drink in silence and glared at the golden, confetti-throwing cherub that had narrowly missed his cup. Sighing, Mahiru leaned back in her chair and looked around the room. If he didn’t want to talk then she would have to entertain herself.

            Entertainment was, to Mahiru’s surprise, shockingly easy to come by in a coffee shop on Valentine’s Day. The other couples were all absorbed in each other, which made it easy to watch them and wonder what sort of photos she could take in a place like this. The lighting was bad, so they wouldn’t be very impressive as images, but she couldn’t help but think that the smiles of the people around her were bright enough to light the photos by themselves. It would just be a matter of moving people closer to the window, which, while foggy, let in enough light to provide clarity and an atmosphere Mahiru considered intimate. If she framed it right and was careful to avoid capturing stray confetti the photos might even become some of her favorites. For just a minute, Mahiru felt her happiness return to her.

            She smiled.

            It was fitting, then, that Byakuya chose that moment to speak and ruin her mood.

            “You look . . . good,” he said, looking down at her over his nose like he did earlier in the day, outside the Common Room. Mahiru felt anger flood her — it was just like a boy to say things like that, to give empty praise like _good_ , just because he thought he was supposed to or that it would get her to . . . she didn’t want to think about that. Instead, she wanted to yell, to scream and ask him why he asked her out if he planned to either ignore her or lie to her the whole time.

            Screaming, however, wasn’t what _she_ was supposed to do. Ladies on dates were supposed to be gracious and quiet, and so she would do her best.

            “You do, too,” she said, and he did, though she couldn’t help but notice the laziness of his presentation. His clothes were hardly any different from his school uniform, though his jacket lacked the Slytherin crest and his tie was made of solid green silk. He could have at least chosen a different color, but it was just like a man to put in no effort and expect results. She wondered if he even bought his own clothes.

            The silence between them returned while Mahiru was internally criticizing Byakuya’s wardrobe, but this time Mahiru found that distracting herself with mental photography wasn’t helping. Her irritation wasn’t going away, no matter how much she looked at the smiles around her, and finally she couldn’t take it anymore. She stood up and ruffled through her bag, looking for money to pay for her tab.

            “What are you doing?” Byakuya asked, his voice strained.

            “I’m leaving,” she said. _Or, I would be_ , she thought, _if I could find my wallet._

            “ _Why_?”

            Mahiru looked back up at Byakuya, finding his face turning red with anger. She bristled at his audacity.

            “Because it’s obvious you don’t want me here. _Jeez_ , why did you even ask me out in the first place, if you don’t even want to talk to me?”

            “ _Me_? I only did this because this is what you wanted,” he said, setting his cup down with force on its plate. Some coffee splashed out and stained the table’s pink doily, and Mahiru almost dropped her bag in surprise. “The least you could do is give me the courtesy of staying.”

            “You’re an idiot if you think I wanted this,” Mahiru said, giving up her search for her wallet and placing one hand on her hip. She was about to say more, but one look at Byakuya’s face made his confusion obvious. Her anger flooded out of her and left behind a feeling she couldn’t quite identify. Realizing that they were making a scene and drawing the other patrons out of their lovesick stupors, Mahiru sank back into her chair and asked: “Why did you think I wanted this?”

            Togami brought his fingers to his nose and rubbed it before picking his coffee back up and taking a drink. She waited patiently while he thought, and after a long pause he finally set his drink back down.

            “This is . . . the next step,” he said, his voice lower than before. “You are _supposed_ to want this.”

            “Well I _don’t_ ,” she grumbled, feeling annoyed again. Who was he to say what she was supposed to want?

            He didn’t give her long to fester, though. He looked her up and down once before his face darkened, his eyebrows pulling together and his chin lifting.

            “If you didn’t want this, then why did you say yes?”

_Because I was supposed to_ , she thought, and any negative feeling she had left fled from her in an instant, leaving her feeling hollow. She had no right to be angry if she was going to follow the same rules as he was.

            “I shouldn’t have,” she said. She sighed before slouching in her chair and rubbing her hands down her face. This was a mess. “It was wrong of me to . . . lead you on.”

            Byakuya didn’t look brokenhearted, like she expected him to. Instead, he looked relieved; his shoulders dropped and his grip loosened on his coffee cup. Mahiru didn’t understand.

            “You didn’t lead me on,” he said, and she could almost see a hint of a smile on his face. In that moment she was struck by the powerful desire for her camera, but for once she had no urge to hide behind it. Oblivious to her yearning, Byakuya continued on: “I didn’t want this, either.”

            She finally understood, and she couldn’t help but to smile.

            “I think we need to stop worrying about what we’re supposed to do,” she said. She laughed, even, and suddenly she felt very light. It was as if she was a bird swept up into the wind. “This would have been a lot easier if we had just been honest about what we wanted in the first place.”

            “So what do you want, then?” Byakuya asked. For once, Mahiru was sure of her answer.

            “No to date you,” she said, and Byakuya nodded. For a moment she thought they were finished and so she stood to leave, but he gently grabbed onto her wrist before she could get too far.

            “What about our . . . other activities?”

            Mahiru blushed, not wanting to talk about their _activities_ in such a public place, but Byakuya seemed determined to receive and answer and stood his ground.

            “I . . . wouldn’t mind if we kept those up. What about you?”

            It was Byakuya’s turn to blush, though Mahiru was sure that his was far more subdued than her own had been. He nodded, but Mahiru refused to let him get off that easily. She pulled her wrist from his grip and folded her arms across her chest, smiling smugly and lifting her eyebrows. He scowled at her, but her grin only grew bigger.

            “I . . . would not be perturbed if they continued.”

            “That’s settled, then,” she said, smiling brightly and, in a moment of bravery, kissing him softly on his lips. She wanted to be annoyed at how he looked around frantically to see if anyone had noticed, but she understood the impulse. She had checked to see who was watching them beforehand, after all.

            Byakuya struggled to straighten his tie while Mahiru searched for and finally found her wallet. She placed the money to cover her tab on their table, covering the stain from Byakuya’s coffee, before turning to leave. Waving once to Byakuya as she walked through the door, Mahiru finally found herself free of the suffocating heat of the café.

            She was so happy she practically skipped back to the Hufflepuff Common Room. She arrived back to her dorm in what seemed like record time, throwing the door open and laughing as she fell back onto her bed.

            “Mahiru?”

            Mahiru jumped, hitting her head on the top of her four-poster. Mikan squeaked and apologized profusely, offering to care for Mahiru’s wounds and give Mahiru all of her money and let Mahiru draw all over her — _anywhere you want_! — if she could only forgive her.

            “It’s fine, Mikan!” Mahiru said, sitting Mikan down onto her bed and trying to calm her down. She shook like a leaf and clung tightly to her hair, but she slowly relaxed as Mahiru promised to forgive her. “Did you need something?”

            “O-oh! I — I was just w-wondering how your date went!”

            “It wasn’t a date,” Mahiru laughed. She smiled, but Mikan yelped again.

            “I’m so sorry! I d-didn’t mean — I just assumed — please forgive me!”

            “Mikan, it’s fine! Really,” Mahiru said, but Mikan’s lower lip continued to quiver as she cowered against one of her bed’s posts. “I went to Hogsmeade on Valentine’s Day, after all. I don’t blame you for making that assumption.”

            Mikan nodded, and finally she reigned in her whimpers long enough to ask: “Did you and B-Byakuya make plans to go out again?”

            “No,” Mahiru said. Mikan’s eyes were wide, and tears gathered quickly on her lashes. She opened her mouth to speak, but Mahiru cut her off before she could, placing a hand on Mikan’s arm. “It’s okay. I’m happy that we didn’t.”

            Mikan nodded frantically, sniffling and wiping her eyes.

            “Now, come one!” Mahiru said, pulling Mikan up from her bed and tugging her towards the door to their dorm. “Let’s go pull Sonia away from Gundam and his hamsters and get some dinner. I missed lunch.”

            Mikan stumbled behind her and stuttered while she explained the dangers of skipping meals. Mahiru nodded along while Mikan worried over her eating habits and promised to avoid skipping meals in the future. Finally, they set off to find Sonia.

            Mahiru did intend to keep her promise, but she grinned to herself as she realized that her other . . . obligations might interfere. She would have to be careful with planning the timing of her visits to the school’s broom closets in the future, just in case. She wouldn’t want to worry her friends, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> We really hope you enjoyed it! Please give us any feedback you may have; it is always much appreciated. For more about this AU, visit the Tumblr page: http://schoollifeofmutualmagic.tumblr.com/


End file.
